


Displays of Affection

by DeepInTheLight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But No Public Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Display of Affection, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: Rey discovers she has a kink for publicly showing her feelings for Ben
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 50





	Displays of Affection

They’re getting uncomfortable, Rey can sense that. Her Force abilities have grown stronger since she and Ben got together, as did his, and now she is able to pick up vibrations of emotions of everyone in close enough distance if she doesn’t block it. She doesn’t usually have to because she mostly spends time with just Ben in their home and around it, and she kept her senses out of others’ feelings recently, when they met up with her friends, but at the moment she finds she doesn’t want to shut it all out.

It’s weird and should probably make her uneasy, but Rey doesn’t deny her truths anymore. And the truth is she likes that they feel disconcerted by the way she’s wiggling on Ben’s lap, playing with his thick strands, giving him a gentle peck on the cheek every now and then. He’s holding her by the waist, and she can feel he’s losing the battle with his cock, unable to prevent it from getting hard.

“So, as I was saying…” Finn continues his previous speech, and Rey can hear his voice is hoarser than before.

She finds it hard to concentrate or even recall what he’s been talking about, with the way moisture is gathering at her center and Ben’s needy penis is poking her ass.

“Well, I think we’ve talked enough for today,” she says, doing her best to not let it sound rough. “Ben and I… got to do something else.” She looks back at him and is met by the lightest of smiles. What’s in his mind is a lot more intense though, as he’s completely on the same page with her.

Poe suspends a chuckle in his fist while Finn focuses on silently eyeing the wall. Rose, in her turn, manages a rather encouraging smile.

“I guess we’ve all had our fair share of…conversations for this day,” she then speaks, and Rey doesn’t want to think of a potential double meaning behind her words.

“Alright, we’ll go then,” Rey gets up and motions for Ben to follow her, taking him by the hand. They make their path to their room in fast strides, and once the door closes behind them, Ben presses her instantly to the wall and claims her lips with his. Humming in satisfaction, Rey knots her fingers in his glorious hair and tugs hard.

“Been going crazy all evening about this,” Ben mutters, his voice throaty as he leaves fast kisses on her neck.

“You know I was too,” she breathes out. “Could barely make it till now.”

“You have a kink,” Ben says while his hands slide up and down her clothed sides.

“A what?” she wonders.

“You like people seeing how you feel about me. What we are, what we do.”

She feels a little guilty; she’s worked so hard to get her friends to accept Ben and their relationship, and now when it finally happened, she found herself obsessing with showing off.

“Do you think it’s wrong?” she asks him.

“Definitely not. There’s nothing wrong with you and everything you do and feel,” Ben tells her decisively.

Still, she can’t exactly let it go. “I don’t even know what it is. I’ve never felt a need to show my feelings like that. And I knew they weren’t happy about it, and I still couldn’t stop. The other way around – I wanted them to see.”

Deep in the back of her mind, she knows the reason. Too much of her life has been all about survival and denial, about trying to be something she wanted to be. And for so long she didn’t have anything or anyone to show any sort of affection to, not to speak of this sort.

“It’s alright,” Ben says seriously. “You want people to see that you’re happy, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I am happy,” Rey confirms. “And in a way I want the whole world to know.”

“Rey,” he kisses her again, and she clutches him closer, as close as he can be. “Sweetheart,” he mutters as his large hand dives into her pants and without hesitation two of his fingers plunge right into her waiting opening. “Come for me, sweetheart,” he moves his fingers in and out, constantly hitting that special spot inside that always makes her go crazy of pleasure. His thumb applies exactly the right kind of pressure to her clit, and Rey breathes hard, knowing she’s on the precipice of a magnificent delight.

She can achieve an orgasm so quickly and easily now; they can both prolong their enjoyment if they so want, their excellent control of the Force working for that as well, but right now all Rey wants is to climax. And in the back of her lust-filled mind, she also wants everyone in the building to hear the cry of her release.

She comes with a loud scream, her whole body shaking with the unstoppable power of her orgasm, and Ben claims her lips again in a short brush before withdrawing his fingers and sucking them clean, earning another moan of delight from her.

“I guess I know what your kink is, then,” she says playfully, winking at him.

“What is that, honey?”

“You love making me come.”

“I definitely do. I love when you come.”

“I love that too. And I love it when you come as well. I love fucking you. I love you, Ben.” She pushes him to the small bunk, which is the only piece of furniture they have in this tiny room they’ve been given, and starts quickly undressing. She enjoys taking off his clothes and have him do the same with hers, but she’s just too impatient at the moment to go anyhow slow. Ben is as perfectly in sync with her as he always is, making quick work of discarding his layers. Once everything is down on the floor, Rey pushes Ben to take a sitting position with his back against the wall.

“Like this,” she commands, and Ben gladly obliges.

“You want to picture us fucking in front of everybody, do you?” he speaks in a fun tone.

“In a way,” Rey confesses. “I’d never do it in front of anyone for real, but… Do you understand me?”

“You want everyone to know we’re doing this, and picture how we do it, but not actually see it.”

“Exactly.”

She wants even more. She wants everyone to know she and Ben were each other’s first and will be the only. She wants everyone to realize their sex is outstanding on some otherworldly level and that if it was up to her, they’d be doing it the whole day and night. But she doesn’t want them to see or be told; she wants them to assume and figure out.

She raises up on her knees and finds a good angle for the slide, then gradually starts taking in Ben’s huge, gorgeous penis that is such a perfect fit for her vagina. They gasp simultaneously once she succeeds, and stare lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Ben,” Rey mutters as she starts to move up and down in swift strokes she has so much practice in by now.

“I love you, Rey,” Ben responds in equal manner, skillfully meeting her thrust for thrust.

She finds herself moaning and shouting his name into the air, and she knows her friends might hear, and she wants them to hear.

“Yes, honey, let it all out!” Ben encourages her, and it’s not long before Rey feels her breathing become even harder and herself wishing more. Ben feels it too, and his finger is instantly on her clit, giving her just the needed pressure.

“Yes, yes!” she shouts loud, and Ben joins in with those unrestricted, deep moans of his she enjoys so much. He’s close too, she can sense that. A particularly deep thrust and a gentle press on her clit send her over the edge and he follows the same second, their loud cries of simultaneous release filing the atmosphere around them and the weight of their shared gratification becoming the new essence of the world for a few precious moments.

“Oh, Ben,” Rey pants, not rushing to get off him at all. “This was awesome.”

“Yeah, it was. It always is.”

“Always,” she smiles at him. “And can you believe we’ve got a whole life ahead of us for doing it again and again?”

“And do you want your friends to hear us do it every of those times?” Ben inquires playfully.

“Shut up!” Rey pokes him slightly. They laugh before uniting their lips in a tender kiss again, and Rey knows she definitely wants everyone to know how much they love each other.


End file.
